


魂の仲間 Comrades from their Souls

by fourangers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Historical, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance, Samurai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourangers/pseuds/fourangers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mountains and rivers are immutable, only human minds constantly change over the course of time. However, between the two of them there would always be one steady truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	魂の仲間 Comrades from their Souls

One would not know, at the early stages of your life, which memories would be engraved in your soul and become part of yourself and which ones would be left behind, covered by the dust of time.

There was one constant that had always followed him around though – The wooden scent of ancient tradition, tall walls that entrapped him and long, long corridors that never lead to any end.

He was a member of an old clan, responsibilities and rules were already waiting for him before his birth. All his infant mind wished, was to please his parents, obeying their every order, uttered from them with a detached tone and ushered without a touch of humanity. He had the obligation to reach certain levels they imposed, but for which goals or how far he had to go to satisfy their needs, he wouldn't know. He had always felt that they were beyond his reach.

Cold. His house was so cold. Petals of cherry blossoms would fall and summer breezes would pass by, but his tiny body always trembled from the cold. There weren’t any motherly arms to envelop around him because he only had time to train and learn.

Kendo. Judo. Poems and kanjis. He was part of a class of warriors.

Samurai: nobility of warriors from Japan pre-industrialized era, bound by a set of rules called bushidou, serving their master faithfully; a daimyo. A Samurai must follow a conduct of values, honor his clan name. They must have a high literacy rate, for an educated man will be magnanimous and comprehend the righteous virtue. The Shintoist and Buddhist religion molded a healthy mind, discouraging needless killing and torture.

To have a sharp mind anyone needed a sharp body, exerting his muscles from dusk to dawn. The sword was more than a weapon, it was an extension of his body, and a warrior must polish his skills till his own body is one sharpened sword.

His first years passed in a fleeting moment, being engulfed by this tedious environment that weakened the fire inside his soul. He simply allowed himself to be swept by the waves around him, wondering when his existence would ever be affirmed. Scary were the days when he morosely and distinctively felt each second passing, because it was then, he would realize his utter insignificance in this transient world.

As he watched his limbs slowly elongating, his body matching with the passage of time and he acquired the physique demanded by his clan and the necessities of his era, one singular day began marking a new page of his life.

His father called after another hour of kendo training. It was Warring States period, an era of military conflict, political intrigue and constant land upheaval. It was their responsibility to defend their land and conquer new ones. Their lord wanted new soldiers, young, healthy men ready to lay down their lives for his sake. And soon he would begin to become one.

Following his father from behind with considerable wariness, he watched the imposing back as he walked through the same long corridors that always gave him the sensation of being infinite, but this time...there was an end. His father slid open the living room door where several older clan members were waiting for them.

He immediately noticed a small figure that contrasted in comparison to all the adults around him. In the middle of the room, there was a boy about his age, cloaked in humble clothes and wearing a large grin.

In an ocean of grim and apathetic faces with closed expressions, that sincere smile didn't fit in and yet, it strongly fascinated him the instant he laid his eyes on him.

What he wasn't aware of at that time was that, while it wasn't uncommon for an older samurai to take a younger one under his wing, two apprentices however, was unusual. His father was aware of the state of his feudal land, so he hurried about arranging whatever means that would guarantee his son's life. The boy was to be a shield, so to speak.

At the present moment nevertheless, nothing else mattered, as he approached in an almost entranced state closer to his vassal. The boy beamed, bowed goofily and said:

"Hello! I'm─"

"I've heard he's cursed." Came a whisper from behind.

He turned around by instinct, noticing the growing mutters among the adults. He risked a glance at the boy, but was left surprised when the beam didn't dim one bit. There was a slight strain on the corner of his lips, as the boy still awaited for orders.

His father had finally stepped in to quell the growing commotion in the room with a warning glare, gently pushing him towards the young boy.

"He's your vassal son. From now on, he'll be your companion and will protect you when necessary. He will also attend the same classes with you, so I entrust you to take good care of him."

He nodded, a little bit too eagerly than normal and for the first time, he also quirked a small smile too, staring at the person that would change his life.

His vassal, as it appeared, came from a lower class of samurai. His parents were still alive; though they had rejected him since birth, and therefore his father was taking care of this boy instead. However, contrary to most young samurai that received an education early on, this boy was a ruffian. He lacked manners, spoke loudly and moved around like a wild animal. He created havoc, enough to incite complaints from most servants and generated some shaking of heads from adults, while others harrumphed with an aura of disapproval.

He was _so_ fun! His vassal wasn't tied down by boorish rules or etiquette, didn't fully comprehend the obligation to respect higher ups. He spoke when he wanted; his words weren't hindered by any excess of flourish. He acted without any restraint, his emotions, sadness, elation, frustration, impishness, were stamped all over his face, he didn't even bother to tone it down as general courtesy demanded.

For those reasons he felt sucked in by this young boy's energy. Everything seemed brighter, painting a new myriad of colors around them. It was natural that he would want all this warmth, charmed like a moth to a flame.

And so, they were inseparable. He received the proper education to know that there were limits, though his new friend appeared to like pushing it to even further levels. Or he'd rather simply ignore any restraint and break the rules. Whether he would chastise his vassal or he would somehow be convinced to participate in any crazy idea the boy had cooked up, in the end they would get into trouble nevertheless. Every day had a unique flavor, ameliorating his previous monotone life.

Contrary to his surface appearance though, his vassal was unusually sharp to catch up on to new information, his vivid eyes flickered non-stop, noticing all his surroundings and thirsty for more knowledge. As a consequence they spent time together as he wound up teaching the boy whatever his friend had missed from lack of early teaching, witnessing with astonished surprise that the younger boy absorbed all experiences and information like a sponge.

Despite all the troubles he went through for his friend, he always relished the fact that his vassal never treated him with forced formality or distance. The young boy was always too vivacious in the midst of all the common every day, being one out of the element. For his part his vassal was thankful that he met someone who wasn't estranged and accepted his quirky personality. As a result, he basked in the feeling of having someone who recognized him -erasing his fear and sadness of feeling so insignificant in the past.

Their first bond, their first true identity.

Days went on, blessed with a tranquil atmosphere, shared laughs and freed spirits. At last, they behaved like normal children, playing together, almost attached at the hip. Even the daily obligations of education and training did not appear to be excruciating, having a companion by each other’s side. They basked in the soft rays of the sunrise, arduous training encompassed with petals floating in gentle tranquility, enjoying warm food filling their bellies and sleep, listening to the heartbeats of each other as a soft lullaby with their intertwined hands. Happy, idyllic days when they didn't notice the passage of time, guiding their childhood innocence.

An innocence shattered the first time they drew blood from their enemy.

They were fifteen, first assigned to protect a fortress that suffered an ambush. His vassal was right behind him, loyal and ready to protect him, this fact had comforted him even in this moment of duress.

He could not forget the sensation of slashing skin and perforating a body; shrill screams echoing pain and haunting his nightmares; his utopia now marred by harsh gears of reality and grime. Blood splattered from the enemies he cut through, the squishy feeling of organs ripping and falling apart with the stench of death and sorrow, encompassing the decay of a precious feeling that would be forever lost.

Guilt pushed the bile rising in his throat until he croaked out a feeble whimper, though he suffocated any burgeoning tears. He was alive after all, his life traded for others that he had slain; this was the thought that kept throbbing in his mind, pumping more adrenaline through his veins.

And this was the moment when he exploited the fruits of his labor, using all the moves he learned from kendo training to evade and counter-attack. Thankfully his vassal also used his talents effectively, making sure they didn’t suffer any major wounds and protecting his back. The younger teen appeared to be more terrified than him, his usual vibrant eyes now obscured by knitted eyebrows.

The battle ended but soon would be followed by others. They were allowed to return to their home, allowing injuries to heal and replenish their energy. But once the calm had diminished their instincts to survival, the reality of their situation finally sank in and dread contaminated like acid through their bodies. Even if he also wanted to mourn and regret, for once, he was the emotional fortress for his friend, soothing his back during all the sleepless nights when the younger boy would cry for all the people killed in battle.

Soon, they were further instilled in the war they were embroiled in, occupying their lives for its sake.

Since his lineage was from a higher class of samurai, it didn't take too long for him to participate in strategic meetings, once again following his father's commanding back. He could feel eyes scrutinizing his every move, though his pride didn't allow him to falter, he wouldn't sully his clan's name. His vassal stood by his side, unfaltering and always supportive.

Sharing the same field with ambitious and unscrupulous people had awakened his ruthless and insightful side. Every time there were those kinds of gatherings, he would detect derisive comments whiffed with sarcasm and psychological attacks, everyone trying to pull the other off kilter. Through his talent and effort he was promoted quickly earning respect from some, bitter envy and jealousy from most. Their growing words of scathing retorts bounced off inefficiently, never affecting him in any way.

For those, they were only attacking the mask he built up to protect himself, unable to make one flesh wound to his core. There was only one person whom he left the door open and could see his true self; his vassal, his friend, his...

An unknown emotion had stirred in his heart. He couldn't fathom the moment this had started, shaking his sole solid foundation and making him weak in the knees. Just...when did he first start craving to see his friend's smile in higher frequency? What happened to make him desire having those vivid eyes trained only on him and no one else? Why did he crave to touch that body? Those questions he never dared to find an answer, mortified and guilty that he would see his friend in this new light.

The end of childhood - an opening of emotions that were dormant but slowly beginning to spiral out of control.

Even though he attempted to comprehend the changes he was feeling, in the society he lived in, emotions were considered superfluous and unnecessary; he was never educated to properly develop them. Unable to define them, he simply set them aside, unnamed. Partially because he feared that their amiable interactions may be compromised, but mostly because he didn't have time to reflect upon it, he already had everything he needed from his vassal; companionship.

It was a turbulent era, every city-state clashed to expand or defend their territory; and unfortunately the land they lived in was surrounded by two stronger adversaries. There was occasional gossip mentioning their daimyo arranging a political marriage with the city-state in the west; ensuring more power to overthrow the enemy on the east. This had caused the enemy to increase their offenses in attempts to invade them, as their lord commanded them to defend that area.

With most samurai all gathered in one tiny territory to protect, every day became a personal battlefield of vultures turning against each other, constantly attempting to feast on any weaker man. It was in one such moment that a clan member managed to shake his fortitude at last, mentioning that he had no actual value and was nothing but his father's disposable pawn.

His sneer was engraved deeply in his mind, even after he managed to silence his relative with a sharp retort. It was still there, those tender wounds. Such a bitter reality, surrounded by enemies - but the most lethal strikes are always closer to home.

All of a sudden, fingers intertwined with his own, warming his heart.

His eyes instantly widened, turning his head to stare at his friend. The latter still maintained a neutral face, steadily gazing forward while their hands were hidden below the table, so his act of affection wouldn't be noticed by any idle eyes. A slight blush burned on his cheeks betraying his nonchalance though.

That was when he finally realized, flashes and bits of memory shaping and fitting altogether. How his friend's smile stretched wider whenever he saw him. Touches that lingered. The way his eyes softened and lit up only towards him. The pulsing of his heart so familiar and yet outlandishly new.

Just like he had his door open only to his friend, his friend also handed the key to his heart to him.

He knew too much now; disentangling his hand from his vassal's. Continuing to discuss with other samurais regarding a strategic point, he didn't even have to turn around to know that he would see a brokenhearted face. Ah...his friend still wore his heart on his sleeve. Although he expected that after long years of companionship, they would fully comprehend each other. This wasn't the proper moment to reveal their emotions, not when it could be used against them if any foe noticed it. He waited.

Soft steps shifted with the creaks of wooden floors echoing in a secluded room. The darkness hid them and only the faint moonlight, sounds of cicadas and scent of the garden wafting through the window witnessed their mutual confession. His hands were trembling, grabbing the younger man's shoulder with a little bit more force than necessary, and pushing him to a wall in unexpected clumsiness.

A kiss was a foreign concept to both of them, so he did what he desired the most, pulling the body closer to his and feeling the fire in his soul stoked to new heights. His friend raised his hand with one finger hesitantly tracing the hard edges of his face, cupping his cheek. He approached his friend till their foreheads connected, feeling his breaths mingle with his lover’s. He kept staring longingly at the extensive clearness of those eyes, every emotion open towards him. It was then he had an epiphany:

Mountains and rivers are immutable, only human minds constantly change over the course of time. However, between the two of them there would always be one steady truth -they would always be open to each other where no others could reach.

This only broadened the scope of their relationship and reinforced the ties of trust. More than a mere shield as he was originally designated, or a childhood playmate or even a companion and friend, his vassal became part of himself.

Even after acknowledging their feelings, their interactions remained the same. They continued to act without any inhibition or awkwardness, all untainted and free. Their tenderness evolved into something more intimate; kindred smiles, with their thoughts in synch and wordless communication. One would not hesitate enveloping his arms around the other, comforting him after another day of war.

Days of summer - of scorching sun and stagnating air - nothing more could take his breath away when he saw his lover widen a grin, loud heartbeats thrumming on his chest like an unsettled bird. One look was enough to make him follow his lover, mounting a horse and starting a random race competition. They passed through sentry points, crossing rice plantations, moving farther and farther from their lands and civilization, his friend's breathless laughter being the sole signpost of his pathway. It began with an uneven terrain, thick foliage surrounding them as ancient trees beckoned them, the refreshing breeze drying all sweat off his face purifying it as they drew closer.

The dense forest was one of the few areas left untouched by the fires of war, as the location fortunately wasn't advantageous for any strategic point. Thus, both young men had the opportunity to find refuge in this place, a lost remembrance when humanity was closer to nature and gods roamed the Earth.

They dismounted their horses as they further entered the woods, he idly listened to his friend talking excitedly about the place he wanted to show him. Passing through a tunnel of leaves with their hands entwined, the scenario gradually became more unique, breathtaking and secretive. At the end of the pathway there was a focus of light, and once they reached there, he caught sight of the perfect picture of his lover being bathed by sunlight and lush vegetation, the bright colors and life surrounding him.

His hand lifted unbeknownst to himself, and he cupped his lover's face, spontaneously sealing his lips onto his.

The younger man blinked his eyes wide, befuddled for a few seconds. It didn't take too long for him to return the chaste kiss, finishing with a brief chuckle, his cheeks red. He tilted a small smile back, their foreheads touching.

They spent the rest of afternoon lying on a bed of fresh leaves, admiring the beautiful wilderness, noticing any butterfly or small animal passing by. Time passed through simple enjoyments, enjoying each other’s presence, till their eyelids drooped and they fell asleep for a long nap, recalling their childhood with untroubled days and unsoiled love.

His personal oasis.

In times of war though, there was no more room for such frivolous sentiment. It was time to wake up from this immature dream and don their responsibilities.

When everyone noticed that he was being promoted to a higher position of authority within the ranks, tables slowly turned as his adversaries realized that it'd be better to have him as an ally rather than someone to defeat. From then on most of them showered him with empty flattery, attempting to bribe him with presents or money. He mused humorlessly that he would rather be inside a caustic battlefield than this, being subjugated by hyenas trying to maneuver him like a puppet.

Their attention then turned to his vassal, once they noticed that he reacted indifferently to their feeble attempts. They were inseparable, attached together at the hip; so they figured the most convenient way would be to undermine and usurp the position from the unwanted vassal and rival for their aspirations. They increased the attacks towards his friend, belittling his achievements and criticizing any hesitant action.

However, as they dug up more about his past, they mercilessly harassed his most dreaded name. The accursed child. His vassal was doomed to die and bring death around him, everyone advised him to abandon this living curse. It was in those rare moments he lost his patience and shouted, drawing them to a silence. There were growing whispers and mutterings behind their backs, making his vassal's bright smile dim exponentially. He loathed them enough to desire cutting their obnoxious throats, permanently shutting them up.

"You don't want to know?" His friend finally asked, for the first time in their lives, the younger man chose to drop his gaze towards him.

"I don't want to know unless the truth is coming from your own mouth." He responded.

His friend shook his head and said. "I can't. What if I told you and you didn’t..." He was unable to finish the sentence, a tense silence hanging between them.

"Don't you trust me?" He rasped with a sullen voice.

"Please." His lover threw a pained glance. "That's the only thing that I can't tell you. I'm so scared...the thing that I fear the most is if I lost you...I would die if I lost you so please..."

"...fine." He breathed out a sharp sigh and muttered. "But if you can't tell me anything, how am I going to defend you then? I won't be able to stop these annoying accusations if I'm not aware of everything."

"Maybe..." His vassal said hesitantly. "You should ignore my problems and start appointing capable people in my stead. I don't want to drag you d─"

"You're not a bother, you're not dragging me down and I **won't** choose anyone to take your place." He growled out.

"You shouldn't do this. You're wasting most of your time being occupied with my issues when there are people wanting to leech off your success in this war."

"I don't care. You place is next to me, I can't accept anyone else. I don't care if you're cursed, whatever lineage you come from, I don't even care if you're a demon. I need you. There's no one who would make me feel more secure and safe than you. You're the only one I trust in this damned place, that's why no one is capable to stand by me aside you." He said heatedly.

His lover opened his mouth in astonishment, unable to voice out. He swallowed thickly, his soulful eyes watery from many emotions, one hand timidly holding the sleeve of his kimono. He inhaled the familiar scent of his friend and declared:

"We're soulmates."

The younger man blinked, cocking his head to one side. "Soulmates?"

He nodded. "Doesn't matter what place, or what time, as long as we're together in our minds and hearts, our souls will call one to another. So I'm sure I'll find you, just like you'll find me. But you're my other half, and without you, I'm incomplete."

His lover mused for a while. "Soulmates...I kinda like this idea. Nothing will tear us apart." Little by little, his eyebrows furrowed in unshaken determination as he said, "If I'm to stay by your side forever, I have to become stronger then."

It was his turn to blink bewildered. "What?"

"I can't slack off anymore, when you're ahead of me now. I'll become stronger, so I can really walk by your side, be your soulmate and be your equal. I'm not going to be bothered by those stupid words any longer; I'll show that I can succeed even if I'm a lower class samurai or whatever bad fate that has been cursed upon me." His eyes lit up in a brilliant fire, with the same infuriating grin that challenged and thrilled him at the same time.

"How is a hyperactive dumbass like you going to rise in ranks? I wonder." He taunted teasingly, walking towards the training room.

"Hey! Just you wait. I'll rise, and one day I'll make you proud that you have chosen me as your companion." The younger man followed behind, shaking his fist in vehemence.

He turned around to face him and said. "Then get stronger already. You know that I don't want to wait any longer."

Those words of acknowledgment were enough to shake off any ghosts from his past and stake his unwavering posture against every predicament he would face in the future.

Their daimyo succeeded in arranging the alliance with the lord on the west, now united to conquer the land on the east. He had the distaste of allying with country bumpkins who hadn't one ounce of courtesy and refinement unlike the samurai from his land. They were savages that pillaged rural villages without any restraint, ransacking their humble houses, leaving despair and destruction from whatever path they had passed through.

Every god forsaken day was a battle after battle...an endless chore that sapped their energies and made any human being forget his rationality and succumb to his primal needs of survival. He fought riding a horse and staying behind the flanks; diminishing the possibility of being attacked. For those reasons he watched in trepidation as his friend fought from afar; his low rank didn't guarantee him to be in a safer position. Fortunately his vassal was an unyielding hurricane; killing his enemies with a striking efficiency and steadily earning fame in the country. Just this bit of reassurance gave him the strength and confidence to move on.

In his command he brought a succession of victories with his army, but also increased animosity within it by controlling those pillages with barked orders. He had enough blood on his hands; he did not want to sully it even further by shedding further blood from innocent lives. Did not want to recall in his most horrifying nightmares the living hell of houses crumbling from fire, cries of lost children and stench of burnt corpses.

A Samurai had the obligation to serve his lord with total obedience, never questioning his motives or showing any sign of doubt. For those reasons he disliked the occasional clouds in his mind, asking the reason to prolong this suffering and why he should obey his clan when he gradually felt distanced from his homeland which was becoming a detached bundle of sepia colored memories.

_"Remember that I'm waiting for you by the end of the day, because I want you by my side."_

Battle cries deafened his fears, drawing his katana and pointing towards another enemy he would defeat. They rode to their destiny, their bodies not set ablaze by flames of glory, but only to assure they would kill before being killed.

In that ominous atmosphere, only the sounds of sword clashing, limbs flinging apart and pained yells lingered, as he was further desensitized by each passing day. There's no glamour in a battlefield, not as described in scrolls and books he had read in the past, with their magnanimous victories and tales of triumph and fame, only left with an ugly picture of death and decay. But...

_"Even if we no longer return to our land or even if our house is burned down...you'll return to me. I'll be your home." Words were whispered in between kisses._

And this reason, was more than enough for him.

In time, his clan noticed that he had already entered the age of manhood, when he himself was too preoccupied with the war to notice such obvious things. Usually it was customary for a young man to wed before reaching adulthood, so the elders were growing dissatisfied with this late development. They needed heirs, substituting and recycling the old to new, or at least they needed more paws at their disposal. One day, he received a letter out of the blue, puzzled by the sudden contact after a few years without any notice.

He calmly read the introduction, already bored by their bureaucratic vocabulary and indifferent formality until he came to a halt. His blood drained from his body, almost like all the warmth had suddenly abandoned him and he was left once again with this cold sorrow. He couldn't sleep that night, mind racing from all the worries and possibilities of his future, unable to greet his friend in the morning; purposely filling his day with random tasks. It was futile.

His lover would find him sooner or later.

While he was checking some maps, a door rumbled closed all of a sudden and he turned around, gazing at the livid eyes that were demanding answers. They were in a secluded room away from the rest of soldiers, as most were asleep or guarding the castle.

He stumbled to find the most suitable explanation that wouldn't anger his friend any further but from his mouth came out nothing more than the truth. "My clan wants me to get married."

His lover’s jaw slackened in shock, until he slowly dropped his shoulders, losing all his energy as he leaned against the nearest wall. Arranged marriages were a common occurrence in their society, simple political contracts forged with ties of blood. They should have expected this. But it didn't change the fact of how this was so unpleasant.

"What should we do?" He asked in an uncharacteristic show of weakness.

The other man noticed his hesitancy as he responded. "What do you mean by that?"

He thinned his lips, unable to express all the jumbled thoughts in his head. "I have you...That's why..."

His friend sighed, filling the gaps of his sentence. "If this was the only issue on your mind, we wouldn't have any problems now. I know you, you don't want to hurt me that's why you're asking me about this?"

They shared a look in muted silence until he uttered out. "Then..."

"Then...you also know me very well. You're not expecting me to speak what I really want us to do. Your duty is also part of your life so even if we desert and become rounins, that wouldn’t make you happy in the long run." His lover quirked a resigned smile that wretched his own heart. "The most important thing for me is your happiness. So I'm going to say what you want me to say."

His lover's hands cupped his face and he gave a tender kiss that melted his bones to mush. He still held his cheeks securely with a steady gaze and declared:

"Go, and marry your duty. Because it's also a part of yourself and I would be foolish if I don't recognize it." He kissed the unresisting lips once again and made a beeline to attack his neck, pulling him possessively. "Your heart however, is mine."

He dropped his eyelids half-mast, his body reacting to his lover's feathery touches. "Since when have you any right to claim?" He said breathlessly with a tone of amusement.

The other man simply answered with another peck on his adam’s apple, whispers of cloth falling to the ground. There was low growl rumbling from his mouth.

"I am your soulmate, I'm entitled to claim whatever part of you."

Later on, his son was born in this loveless marriage, fruit from only one night, when he was forced to consummate the matrimony.

His wife was a meek daughter from another distinguished family of samurai, always with a dropped gaze out of decorum and a patient personality to fit with the needs of her husband. In a way, he almost felt guilty for treating her with detached formality when she only wanted to please him and his family...though she knew her place. Homosexual relationships between samurai weren't atypical as long as it stayed within four walls.

He detested spending days in this artificial family, their wooden interactions reminded him so much about the times when he felt trapped inside that cold house. Maybe for this reason he was unable to feel any affection towards his own offspring, even if his logical side insisted that he was part of his kin and blood. He only craved for his companion, leaving most nights from his house to spend time with him.

Watching the infant grow up, walk around till the boy began to have his first classes, was almost like seeing a mirror of his younger self. But even witnessing this wasn't enough to move him, even though he knew he was hypocritical treating his son the same way his father treated him. He could pick up the disappointed stare from his vassal; remembering when his lover’s parents had forsaken him, but he was too weak to stop the vicious cycle, repeating this same solemn story once again.

He gazed from a safe distance at his son practicing kendo, knowing that once he grew older, the latter would step in to continue the clan's name and in some way, he felt a hint of pride. Maybe his son would be courageous enough to change this system in his generation. But now wasn't the time to reflect on this, not when he was occupied with his war campaign.

Conquering was always an unpredictable game, one that may cause great victories or fatal mistakes. Once they were approaching the capital, his enemy revealed to have a trump card up their sleeve. They didn't have much power on melee attack, so they relied most on...

Ninjas.

It was a rather recent class of warriors, a small cast of assassins with spying abilities. There were rumors of their extraordinary abilities, walking through water, spitting balls of fire from their mouths and enchantresses with a beauty that surpassed the Japanese goddesses. He never paid much attention to them and this underestimation would cost him soon enough.

Fools...Fools! Fools, all of them! Must they be so easily seduced and reveal everything on the comfort of a women's bosom? His army was steadily being dismantled from the inside, from murders happening on silent nights to strategic points being ambushed and entire companies exterminated leaving no soul to tell the tale.

It was the first time he began tasting bitter defeat, even after gaining many respectable years of experience in the battlefield. He had to hasten to come up with a counterattack; every organization had their share of enemies. Through one paid for bit of information he managed to find an enemy hideout, but he was surrounded by a group of incompetent buffoons at his disposal and he didn't know which one to choose that wouldn't guarantee an outcome of total humiliation for their side.

His greatest fears were confirmed the moment his vassal offered to go to their nest and defeat them. Every ounce of his being rejected this idea, though the younger man retorted that he was the only one he could place total trust. He didn't have the time to hesitate; this was the right time to strike before it was too late.

Sometimes he really hated how much his friend understood him.

Dissatisfied with this turn of events, he also volunteered to join this risky mission, ignoring contrary opinions and voices of disagreement. They organized a small group of highly skilled samurai, since a large army would alarm the enemy, abandoning their hideout as result.

Their destinies began to approach the close of the final curtain at last.

On the day they gathered for departure, his lover saw him with one lifted eyebrow, chuckling and shaking his head in exasperated amusement, perfectly expressing his opinion about his stubborn decision. He, however, glared in an attempt to silence that obnoxious mouth.

His companion grinned wide, softening into a smile when he caressed his cheek after the rest of their team was already in motion. He returned the gesture as well, treasuring those rare seconds of emotional freedom.

They followed shortly, with kindred smiles and wordless communication, unchanging even through all those years. Their relationship may fade in the lines of history but it would always be significant between the two of them.

But they lived in a turbulent era, where the concepts of selflessness and pure affection were considered a hindrance in warfare. The sentiments wouldn't be able to survive in such harsh environment.

Most of their pathway they rode horses, travelling the rest by foot to avoid unwanted attention. As they were getting closer to their destination, they noticed with increasing confusion that it was a simple fishing village.

They arrived not believing their eyes, walking through while all the peasants were apparently busy with their humble lives.

One paused to confirm on the map, as he also halted in half-wariness and half-bewilderment, his mind silently analyzing their surroundings and attempting to come up with a conclusion.

─sharp shurikens were flying in rapid speed towards his heart────

────All he saw was a blurry vision of crimson liquid spilling out and his lover falling in slow motion, his body leaving a pool of blood on the ground.

His own mind had shut down and went berserk, cutting a head from an enemy in an instant. Consumed by rage, he could barely distinguish an ally from a foe, killing and decapitating like a wild man.

He only hacked and slashed, wanting this horrible nightmare to end, rushing to the end of this fight because he had to hurry, hurry hurry!! Refusing to surrender to despair and hastening to save him──

And attempted to ignore the common reality of war.

A doctor arrived as soon as possible, trying in vain to remedy the situation. Travelling with a weary body wouldn't be advisable especially when they were in enemy lands.

Why was everything going against him? He wracked his brain trying to find any solution, panic infecting his system and leaving him out of breath. He would do anything to save his lover, because─

"He wants to see you." The doctor exited the improvised tent and bowed respectfully towards him.

Gulping dryly, he entered only to see his vassal struggling to raise his upper body with a pained wince.

"Stop moving, you're going to worsen your wounds." He immediately said.

His lover only returned his gaze in silence.

"I already sent a letter to headquarters, I'm sure they will dispatch a decent doctor instead of that incompetent one." He was babbling out of utter desperation, pacing back and forth as his lover's eyes followed his every move. "Or maybe we should study the map and travel to a bigger village and I'll find another doctor, you just have to wait a little bit and─"

"I'm dying. Aren't I?" His lover stated calmly.

Though it was his turn to explode. "Why did you have to do something stupid like that?!"

He didn't want to say such harsh words, not at this moment.

"You know that I don't need you to protect me, you didn't have to do anything like that you idiot!"

No! It wasn't supposed to be like that; he didn't want to wound him even further!

"I never asked for you to save me, I never asked for your help!!!" He screamed till his voice was hoarse.

His harsh breathing reverberated in the room while his lover regarded him for long painful seconds.

"I'm sorry." His friend declared, droplets of tears sliding down his cheeks. "I know that I'm hurting you but...it seems that I'm going on ahead."

He dropped to his knees and gripped his hand tightly, muttering. "No...no no no no, you don't have to say sorry, why do you always have to say what I should have said instead why are you saying those things just wait...okay?" He pleaded in a thin voice. "Please wait, just for a while longer, I'll find a way, I'll heal you─"

"Please...stop grieving for my sake" His lover paused to inhale tiredly and said. "when it was my decision to do it."

"But..."

His lover crooked a lopsided smile. "You know what's ironic? The reason why my parents abandoned me...the reason I'm called the accursed child...was because of a prophecy."

He furrowed his eyebrows confused from this sudden change of subject, staring at the skin that was gradually losing its color...

"They wanted to earn fame and money really badly...so once I was born they hired a fortune teller and she said..." He coughed blood and proceeded. "that I would die at a young age, laying my life for my love's sake."

This was enough to heighten his anxiety, as he claimed in indignation. "You knew it...and yet you still did that?! Why would you─ when you always insisted that you would fight against fate and─"

A trembled hand cupped his face and stopped his tirade as his lover mumbled.

"Don't misunderstand." He swallowed dryly and said. "I didn't sacrifice my life to fulfill some prophecy, I did that...because I love you." His fingers adoringly stroked his skin as he whispered. "And I will do that again. For your sake. Any time, over and over again."

It was his turn to break down, tears flowing freely from his eyes as he croaked out. "Why did you have to do that? Why?" He hiccupped helplessly, clasping the hand as if it was his lifeline. "Alone...I'll be so alone. Why did you have to sacrifice yourself to save my life if with your departure, I'll have none at all? You know that I won't be able to live without you, not when you're leaving carrying half of my soul."

"But...but I'm not worried." Despite knowing that his energy was already being depleted, his lover still managed to smile beautifully, drawing his body closer to him. "Have you forgotten?" He moved till his mouth was close to his ear and whispered. "We're..."

...

His head softly rested on his shoulder at last.

And his sky fell.

He spent the next hours crying and screaming nonsensical howls till his throat was raw and aching, clutching his lover so fiercely that his body almost broke apart. He never cursed so much, desiring that this was only a horrible dream and continuously rejecting this reality, almost bordering on insanity.

Days passed by with his mind still hazy and numb. The first coherent thought also brought him to tears...

Burial. He had to make preparations for a proper burial for his lover.

He wanted to prolong his suffering, partially as a self-inflicted guilt, partially because he wanted to linger on the memories for a while longer. He kept recalling the sensation of his hair, the texture of his skin, the temperature of his body, the sound of his voice over and over, in a frightening obsession.

Once grievance toned down another corroding sentiment instilled itself: Revenge.

He would draw blood to all enemies that incited this war, he would win it in honor of his lover. He moved like a possessed soul, eliminating all traces of mercy and compassion.

Because his lover was no longer here...how was he going to cope if he had lost his heart?

And he remembered his last words.

Time passed...

One night, when he was still awake lost in his own thoughts, dozens of ninjas surrounded him.

He finally smiled, resigning his life to his fate.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_...breathe._

_Do you remember?_

_Born from unconditional love, his birth day is one important mark of history that will shake the world later on. Surrounded by his parents' corpses and with a seal on his belly, he will soon rise bounded by blind hatred. The demon holder, the Destined child...dead last._

_His name is..._

_Born in a traditional family and a prominent clan, he will carry a name that will overshadow himself. At that moment, unaware of a tragedy that will soon turn his world upside down, he waited. The child prodigy, the avatar of Revenge...bastard._

_His name is..._

_No matter what time,_

_no matter which place_

_we'll always be_

**_Together._ **

──҈──

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: OH GOD SO DIFFICULT. This fanfic is not my usual writing style, so I struggled A LOT to write it down. I already wanted to make some sort of remake from my old fic "転生 Reincarnation" (in which I published eons ago), so once I saw the requested prompt, I seized this opportunity to write this fic.
> 
> "転生 Reincarnation", oddly enough, will always be my favorite for god knows what reasons. I've been wanting to explore more about this dynamic and thus, this fic was born. "Comrades from their Souls" was a more romanticized version, so maybe that's why I still prefer Reincarnation since it's in a more realistic scope.
> 
> The reason that I didn't and couldn't put their names in the fic was because...c'mon, it's their reincarnations, since when would reincarnations have the same name and physique and even the same nationality?! One part of my mind wanted to make a prank and even make one of them (or both of them) as female but nah...
> 
> Because of that I was challenged by having to portray them in a way that readers would identify them with only their personalities. I hope I did a good job with that.


End file.
